The present invention relates to a mask, and more particularly, a mask for preventing liquid type foreign material from permeating.
As generally known, when a doctor or a dentist conducts an operation or medical examination, a mask is used to cover his or her mouth and nose so as not to breathe upon a patient as well as to prevent humor, such as blood or secretion, which might be dispersed from the patient, from accidentally contacting the doctor's or dentist's mouth and nose. However, in the conventional mask, in case of the operation or the medical examination, when the humor such as blood or secretion accidentally contacts the mask covering the mouth and nose of the doctor or the dentist, the humor permeates through the mask, and contacts the mouth and nose of the doctor and dentist. Thus, the conventional mask has a problem that the mask can not perfectly prevent incident that doctors and dentists, who conduct operation or medical examination, are infected from the patient's humor.
The present invention has been made to obviate the problems of the conventional mask.
An object of the invention is to provide a mask which prevents liquid type foreign material attached to the mask from completely passing or penetrating therethrough.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mask as stated above, wherein the liquid type foreign material, such as humor, dispersed on a front surface of the mask from permeating to a mouth of a person wearing the mask, to thereby prevent infection from the humor of the patient.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mask as stated above, which can provide easy breathing to a wearer.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.